Okay Again
by brokenrussiancrawl
Summary: Alexis and Jax help each other take their minds off of the bad things in their life right now. takes place after Mr. Bauer made Kristina cry.


**Alexis and Jax were together before I started watching the show and from what I have seen in their friendship they still care for each other deeply and that is why I think that they would be great together. (Again)**

**Fact about me, Brokenrussiancrawl: **

**At the beginning of the year I wanted to die my hair red. Like the real red, not the stupid copper red.**

Alexis was in the hospital room trying to get Kristina to calm down and all Jax could do was stand back and watch this unfold. Carlton Bauer has been an old friend of Jax' since he could remember, but he and his wife had crossed the line today when they both came to chew out Kristina and Alexis. It did not matter to him that they were grieving over the loss of their now dead son, they should not come into a 16 year olds hospital room, stand by her bed and look at her bruised face, knowing that it was their son, Kiefer, that had out her there, and tell her that his death was her fault.

Alexis was breaking up right now and the only thing she could do was hope that by some miracle Jax could keep the Bauer's away from them. Kristina was hysterical, crying and asking what was going to happen to them, and the mother kept telling her that she was not sure and that they would handle this when the time came, but for the moment they needed to stay calm. But younger woman, cried harder into her mothers neck and told her that she didn't want her to go to prison, that it was an accident and that she should not be punished for this.

Jax stepped into the room and cleared his throat, when the girls looked at him he decided that it was okay to speak, "Umm, Carlton will not be coming here to the hospital anymore."

"You here that baby, he won't be coming here, so right now you need to lie down and get some sleep."

"Your mother's right, you have had a rough day, and we only want what is best for you, just get better." Kristina looked uncertain, but she nodded her head and laid down, she fell asleep, as soon as her head hit the pillow, just like babies do when they had to much excitement in a day.

Jax went over to Alexis and laid a comforting hand on top of hers. "It will be okay, Alexis, I promise. I will do everything in my power to help you get through this, so will Diane, and Mac will most defiantly help you in any way he can. You will make it through this, with both of your daughters, right now you need to clam down so that Kristina will know that soon everything will be aright."

Alexis nodded her head and whipped the teas out of her eyes, she stood from the bed and turned to Jax, who opened his arms to give her a hug and she went in willingly. He held her a few moments, letting her regain her strength, and when she was done, he still didn't let go, know that they both needed this.

When they pulled apart, Jax gave her a small smile, and Alexis retuned it, "so how is everything with Carly?"

"Not good. She um, she doesn't want to see me right now and I don't blame her."

They left the room and sat at the chairs that were across the hall, just incase Kristina woke up and needed them. Jax then proceeded to tell her about the stunt that Clair walsh pulled with Morgan and what they had said to each other in his office. When the story was over, Alexis gave him a comforting pat on the hand.

"It will get better, whether this ends in divorce or you work it out. Just focus on the main thing that you have in your life, you baby girl. Okay, she is to be the one focus for you right now. So don't forget that."

Jax nodded, "You now there is a reason that you're my favorite ex wife." She laughed and smacked his arm.

"You cay that to all your ex's. I was the only one dumb to become your best friend, if I were smart I'd run away. Just like the rest of them."

He put his hand to his chest, "That hurt." And they laughed for a few moments, forgetting that they hand just been through a hell of a day. When the laughing ended they just stared at each other, feeling comfortable with each other, like the good old day.

"So what is on your agenda tonight?" Jax asked out of the blue.

"Um, go home and take Molly to dinner, why?"

"I was just wondering-"

"If you could join us, yeah that would be fine." They stood at the same time and bumped into each other, breaking out into another around of laughter. They left after she told Epiphany that they were leaving and would be back later that night. They took Alexis' car and drove to the lake house.

When Sam left them alone in the living room, Alexis and Jax looked at Molly. "What?" she asked in a concerned voice.

"Well, um, Molly where would you like to go to dinner?" Jax placed his hand on his hips and looked at her knowing what she would choose.

"Do you even have to ask? Lets go to the Metro Court." She grabbed her jacket and was on her way out side the door. The man and woman looked at one another, shrugged and began to laugh as they exited the door.

In the car they played stupid games that they played when they were younger with Molly laughing and Jax telling jokes while Alexis was driving the car, trying to keep a straight face. Jax told old stories about her to Molly, and she giggled and asked questions.

When they finally were seated in the M.C. Jax looked at Molly, "Why did you want to eat here."

Molly shrugged, "well you work here, and you don't have your car so, I thought that it would be easier for you, and plus we get to eat for free."

At that statement, all three started to laugh, Jax nodded, "That is true."

"I like it because of the food." Alexis piped in. and Jax winked at her.

The conversation carried on that light tone all through dinner, with the table laughing and having fun for the first time in a ling time.

"Can I ask you guys a question?" Molly was hesitant and looked uncertain. When the adults nodded at her, she kept going. "Why are you guys not together anymore?"

Alexis' eyes grew really big and Jax looked uncomfortable, "Well um, we are just better off as friends." Even as she told her youngest daughter this, something about it did not feel right. Jax felt it too.

"I was just wondering." With that the conversation went back to fun, Jax was called away from the table by Olivia.

"You do know your married right?" She was looking at him with a look in her eye that meant business.

"No."

"Then why are you with Molly and Alexis having the time of your life when you should be with you wife and kids at home?"

"Because, Carly doesn't want to see me at this moment and as for me having dinner with Alexis and Molly, that is none of your concern." With that he walked away, leaving Olivia standing by the bar looking at him, as if she was not sure what had just happened.

"Sorry about that, I'll just go get the check." He smirked when the girls laughed at his statement.

When they were done Jax walked the girls to their car and bid them a good night. Molly climbed into the back seat and fell asleep just as fast a Kristina; the adults laughed and shut her door softly.

"This was fun… tonight, we should do it again more often."

"Yeah we should. It was fun to see Molly laughing again; she has been through a lot. And I'm just glad she had fun. I did to."

"Yeah me too, this was the best night I've had in a while. Is that sad?"

"I don't know it is the same for me. Well I'm going to go to the hospital and convince Epiphany that it is a good idea to put a cot in Kristina's room so we can sleep on it."

Jax laughed and leaned down and kissed her forehead, giving her a hug which she eagerly accepted.

"Good night, and drive safe. And please don't run anyone over." He told her laughing.

"Ha-ha." Alexis slapped his arm playfully and he grabbed it, the move brought her closer together. They looked at each other for a moment until Jax leaned in and gave her a hesitant and unsure kiss. The kiss grew when he felt Alexis kiss him back. When they pulled apart they were out of breath and looking as if they had no idea what just happened.

"Bye." Alexis pulled away from ax and jumped in the car leaving him standing there wondering what he should do next. He smirked as he placed his fingers to his lips. He got this feeling that everything was okay.

In the car, Alexis was at a red light and she was still looking dumb founded. She smiled as she remembered the kiss and put her finger tips to her mouth, not thinking of anything other than the fact, that for the fist time in a long while, Alexis felt okay again.


End file.
